fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Emmalynne/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Leave everything to me. I can feel my magic energy pulsing through my veins." (surge) * "I have a little spare time. Perhaps I'll study up just a bit more." (weapon exp) * "I hate cleaning up after others, but I can't just leave this here..." (found item) * "Now what would be the most logical accessory for me to wear...?" (accessory gift ask) ** "Is this a gift? I am lucky to have such a generous brother/sister, Avatar." (accessory gift, loved) ** "Hm? You're giving me this? Thank you, Avatar." (accessory gift, liked) ** "I suppose I should thank you. You were TRYING to do something nice for me..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "A birthday present? I don't know what to say... Thank you, Avatar." (birthday gift) ** "Thank you, Avatar. This is by far the best present I've ever recieved." (birthday gift, married) ** "Hah, I'm actually worrying about this? As long as my collar is right-side out..." (accessory gift denied) * "I can't thank you enough for making this a comfortable place to live." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Avatar. If you don't need something, I'll get back to my book now." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Avatar. Do you need anything from me?" (idle) * "I'll show you what I'm truly capable of the next time we're on the battlefield." (idle) * "Hello there, Brother/Sister. I'd love your thoughts on our current progress..." (idle) * "Brother/Sister, you've been working really hard. Could one of my retainers handle patrols? (idle) * "I have nothing but faith in you, Avatar. You will lead us to victory." (idle) Asking - Normal Edit * "I'm between books at the moment—how do you spend your free time? (hobby) * "Our enemies are getting more formidable... Shall we team up for the next battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal Edit * "Mostly I study. Sometimes a game of chess is a nice change of pace, though." (hobby) * "As you wish. Just don't get in my way." (team up) Asking - Married Edit Replying - Married Edit * "Naturally. For you, and everyone else's sake, I cannot afford to die just yet..." (promise) * "Thank you. It pleases me to hear that. I...love you as well." (love) Asking - Child Edit Replying - Child Edit Private Quarters Edit Friendship Edit “What are you doing, Avatar? You're obviously not studying.” —Invite ally entrance quote “What is it? If it's a math problem, you know I'll have it solved in no time.” —Invite ally entrance quote “You're lonely? Seriously?! All right. I'll hang out for a little while...” —Invite ally entrance quote “If I’d known you were both here, I would’ve brought a book. You ignore everyone else!” —Invite ally entrance quote if Avatar is married “Nice to spend time together while we still can.” —Invite ally bond quote “Not to be ungracious, but why did you invite me here?” —Invite ally bond quote Lovers Edit “Good! You're here. I've rearranged my schedule to maximize our time together.” —One of Leo's entrance quotes “So you've returned from your adventures. Did I miss anything?” —One of Leo's entrance quotes “Avatar, I'm so glad you made it home safe and sound.” —One of Leo's entrance quotes “I so enjoy our time together. I wish these moments didn't have to end.” —Returning to the selection menu “Who could have guessed that fate would bring the two of us together like this?” —Bonding when married “How lovely that you and I should come to be so fond of each other.” —Bonding when married “Shall we kiss? Shall we, now? Ah, that was nice.” —Bonding when married (kiss scene) “I've memorized texts from all over the world... But all my studies never prepared me for this. You have taught me the greatest lesson of all.” —Bonding when married “...Oh! You're back?! I must have fallen asleep. I hope I wasn't snoring.” —After waking him up gently “Ow! Do you have something against naps, Avatar? There's no need for violence!” —After waking him up forcefully “Welcome home. That bath was so hot, I'm sweating. I should probably bathe again!” —Before cool down “Ah! I feel much better now, Avatar. Promise me I can return the favor.” —After cool down “Welcome home. Flowers are an expression of one's feelings, right? Here you go.” —When giving the Avatar flowers Armory Edit “Choose weapons with care---it makes all the difference in battle.” —Upon entering the shop “Make sure to choose my equipment carefully.” —When buying something for him “I wish you'd ask before selling my belongings.” —When selling his items Goods Edit “Spend wisely, all right? It's easy to buy up every item in sight!” —When entering the shop “Only you would think to shop for the store clerk!” —When buying for him when he's the shopkeeper “It's a humbling experience to sell your belongings.” —When selling his items when he's the shopkeeper Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "I'm so happy! Are you impressed?" (6+ stats up) * "Do you think Mother would be happy?" (4-5 stats up) * "What would Father think?" (2-3 stats up) * "I have... much to learn." (1 stat up) * "I hope my parents are proud! What would Gretchen think?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Is this part of my studies?" Confession Help Description A young Nohrian noble striving for her parents' praise. Gentle but naive. Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Avatar! May your coming years be filled with love and peace." (unmarried) * "Happiest of birthdays, my dearest Avatar... I'm not leaving your side for the entire day!" (married) Roster A petite maid-in-training from Castle Krakenburg. Diligent, but naive and gullible. Tenderest touch in the army. Born on 9/21 Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Together!" * "I'll help!" * "Don't worry." * "We are strong." * "I'll protect you!" * "I'll heal you up." * "Can we spare them?" * "I can support you." * "You can do this!" * "I'll fight too." Attack Stance * "Once more!" * "Allow me." * "You almost got 'em!" * "We can do this!" * "Well done." Guard Stance * "I won't let you get hurt!" * "Behind me!" * "Are you alright?" Critical/Skill * "You're on the wrong side!" * "Please, forgive me for this!" * "I'll fulfill my duty." * "I'll make my parents proud!" Defeated Enemy * "Forgive me..." * "I'm a monster!" * "Is this what Mother wanted?" * "Rest well..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you!" * "I'm sorry for my shortcoming." * "You did well!" Defeated by Enemy * "I'm scared of the...dark..." Death/Retreat Quote